Genders and those switcharoos
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: POSTGFORCE: after the BAGE leagues the team is preparing for a new championship! But after three years of being teammates, what do they not know of each other! Well they find out with Tyson being...


**AN: A lot of city names may be made up …. Idk anything about Japan and a lot of other countries I suck a geography … feed back would be nice to know in the Beyblade world PM me, The only hope I got is my Beta and she thinks he lives in Osaka, so throw fires at her xD **

It was a normal day in Osaka, Japan. The sky was blue and the sun was shining, kids were playing, Tyson was oversleeping, Max was happy, Ray was calm and cooking and Kai was anti-social as ever, but back to the point of the story.

Tyson was oversleeping again, so Kai –being himself- walked upstairs and threw Tyson down the stairs.

"Ooowww… What the hell was that for?!" yelled Tyson grumpily.

He got up and sat down at the kitchen table on his knees, waiting like a patient puppy who wanted a treat but too sleepy to ask.

Then by a sudden force Kai picked Tyson up by the shoulder and said: "You overslept and now you pay the consequences, I want 25 laps from you, go now!!"

Tyson stood there with his mouth gaping and started to complain.

"But Kai--!"

Kai cut him off saying: "I'll make you do 40 if you don't leave this instant and I swear… it will go higher."

Ray said from the kitchen "Tyson, think of this way… The faster you finish, the sooner you eat warm food."

Unable to do anything, Tyson ran up stairs got dress as fast as possible, ran down the stairs and started to do his laps.

_45 minutes later__…_

The sliding door open to see a tired and exhausted Tyson, stumbling to his lunch only to find it all finish by Max and Ray.

All the color in Tyson's face simply died. He looked whiter than the wall behind him— even if it was a tanned color.

'All that running for nothing!' thought Tyson as tears dripped down his face. Adding salt to the wound, Max said happily: "I can't believe you missed a chance to eat Ray's cooking, he cooked Meat Buns, they were wonderful!!"

Tyson's head dropped as the atmosphere around Tyson became dampened.

In a deadpanned voice, which shocked everybody to death (though Kai acted as-if it didn't bother him), Tyson began to speak.

"Ray… can you cook me some food?"

Silence filled the world for a moment before Ray -slightly shaken- said: "We don't have any butter… nor oil or salt… sorry, I forgot to save you leftovers…."

The atmosphere darkened immediately. Everybody's eyes (Kai looked unfazed) widened in fear as a Zombie-like-Tyson walked -or more correctly stumbled- to them, with shadows hiding his eyes.

Looking slowly up, which seemed to go even slower than it actually was, Tyson's eyes were filled tears and went down to his knees and held Ray's shoulder.

"THERE GOT TO BE SOMETHING!!" he cried, and started to beg for food, with everybody sweat-dropping.

After a half an hour of convincing Tyson there was nothing to be done and the nearest shop was closed at the moment, Tyson sat at a corner wallowing in self-pity.

Kai, angry with his comportment, went to Tyson and asked: "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about food… Meat Buns and all those good things." responded Tyson, not looking at him.

Seemingly dead Tyson moved his fingers in circles on the wooden floor.

Kai raised an eyebrow at Tyson self-pity or so called depression over something so little. Somewhat disturbed Kai walked away for some reason, the _idea_ of telling Tyson in this mood he had to get off his lazy ass and train didn't seem right. Being smart and following his instincts he walked away.

--

She was tired, hungry and fed up as she watched her finger go in circles. After god knows how long, she got up and walked upstairs. Tyson didn't feel like _training_ with an empty stomach. and now that her breast were blossoming she wonder what to do, not that she'd cared if they found out she was a girl, hell she may even tease with them, but her breast would cause annoying pains when she jumped and stuff and Tyson did not want anything to do with it but just as well Tyson was hungry and a hungry Tyson was a sad one at the very least.

Carelessly she went into the bathroom and pulled down her pants showing her panties, for her it was strange wearing them, she'd usually wore boxers. But with the Periods, she had to use the pads and it was annoying, Boxer felt more secure and open, panties were soft and comfortable but she didn't like them. She started to sit down on the toilet and started to change her pad, leaving her used pad into the trash.

Getting out of the bathroom, Tyson just laid down onto the bed and hoped there be food soon. Without a problem she fell asleep.

--

Outside the Ganger's Dojo, The Beybladers were training all around. Kenny was looking down at Dizzy, and watching them through her camera.

"Where's Tyson? I thought he be happy to use his new upgraded Dragoon." Kenny shrugged.

"It is unusual… maybe he's tired."

After the team was stop training, they walked to the entrance and Kenny walked up to them.

"Where's Tyson? It's unusual for him to not be training."

Max answered with a nervous laugh.

"Well… Kai made him do 25 laps and me and Ray ate all the food, when he was re-paying his debit…" Leaning closer to Kenny whispering "And we don't know why… Kai didn't send him off either.."

Kenny faded out of color and thought 'I know why… It's suicide to send a hungry Tyson doing anything if not fed.' Max and Ray look at the deep thought if not afraid boy who no longer seemed to be with them.

"Kenny…?" Kenny looked at Kai.

"Good Job!" he said as he gave a thumbs up. Kai eyes turn to Kenny and gave indifferent shrug as he turn away to the city.

Kenny turned to them and they looked at him… and finally looked at Kai who was disappearing

"Does he try to look cool?"

"We stopped asking that question after he started to go to our school… He hated the attention, I would take it as a no, but we may never know… but if you counted in his past, yeah… I don't think so, but depending on how you look at things." Kenny only nodded.

--

Finally waking up, Tyson started to get up and open the door saying

"If anyone wants I'll be in the Bathroom taking a shower!"

Ray replied a little "Ok" and Tyson closed the door and started to get undress and started to take a hot shower.

--

Running frantically Max started to run through the Dojo in search of a bathroom, only finding the one free forever one was occupied by Ray.

"Godgodgodgodgod…"

'I have to go to the bathroom! Why such injustices' Thought Max unhappily. Max smiled as he ran towards Tyson door which was noticing it was open and there didn't seem to be any lights on, in a hurry he went in and started to goes Tyson's bathroom. He turned the knob and ran right into… some-one's breast before he slip onto the floor.

"Hey Max… You ok?" Tyson's voice got to him.

'Tyson…? No, it can't be…'

Feeling dizzy Max finally got up, with pain upon his face and immediately blushed as he felt a strange warm feeling all over his body as he looked at Tyson… or a look-a-like Tyson with short blue hair, brown eyes and breasts, who blinked at him.

"Well you seem ok, gotta go!! I bet Ray's cooking something good!" Tyson said happily… wait no not Tyson!! … Was that or wasn't that Tyson?! Max turned to were the girl closed the door behind him, momentarily forgetting why he needed to go to the bathroom. Suddenly realizing why he was here he went.

Finally after getting out of the bathroom his eyes were still playing tricks on him… Tyson was half naked with bandages over his_/her_ chest and was putting on his/_her_ favorite yellow shirt and red vest.

"Tyson… is that you?" Tyson turn to him with a blank look and blinked before smiling.

"Of course who else would I be?" he_/she _said?

After croaking his head at her or him… a moment of silence, the answer finally came to Maxwell's head.

TYSON IS A GIRL?!

--

_AN: PPL this is not a Pairing fic… there will be no Kai/Tyson Ray/Tyson Max/Tyson… Unless I change my mind, but there will be something –evillaugh--_

_PlEaSe ReViEw!! R&R!!_


End file.
